Bottom Of The Ocean
by xXTheSweetestSinXx
Summary: Harry dies. Hermione's feelings about it. Song fic to the song by Miley Cyrus. "Bottom Of The Ocean" Trust me, I am not a fan of hers. But it's a good song.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. But if I did, do you seriously think I would waste my time writing fanfic? Didn't think so.  
Dedicated to- All the H/hr shippers. )  
Reason why this fanfic is published: I've heard the song, and honestly I hate Miley Cyrus and I should be working on my Social Studies homework..sheepish grin but not posting fanfics is bothering me and I've been wanting to write to this song for a while. I don't like Miley Cyrus, Ok? The song is Ok though, enough for a fanfic. And, notice this is a SONG-FANFIC..hopefully one of the very few I'll have to write. Rating: K Author's Note: I don't have a beta, nor need one, because I am awesome like that! )****Butt...FOR EVERY READER THAT DOES NOT READ AND REVIEW, A BUNNY WILL DIE BECAUSE OF YOU, PLEASE SAVE THE BUNNIES!...READ 'N' REVIEW!:D**

* * *

It was the middle of November, the fall leaves slowly falling down the deserted road in London. A young lady was walking down the streets of London, the street of her flat. The young lady was covered in a red trench jacket, and dark skinny jeans. Her untameable brown hair was tied in a neat pony tail and her cheeks were faintly blushed. Hermione Granger was her name, roaming the streets in the late afternoon, May 22, 2007 her best friend, her boyfriend, her fiancee died. No, it wasn't a normal death like a common car accident or a shot. He died because of the dark Lord Voldemort. It has been over a year since he's died. And, ever since then, she's closed everyone out of her life, her family and her friends. She's moved to a medium sized flat near a nice park in London and goes to the love of her life's grave everyday at exactly 5:32pm because that was the time that he died. _Her_ Harry. **Harry Potter**. Out of all the bloody blokes that could die, HER man had to. Son of a bitch. She cursed. Harry was a wonderful man, 5'9 tall, black hair, the most incredible green eyes, fair skin, lanky, and just pure handsome. On the other hand, he was courageous, brave, good, patient, nice, and just plain amazing. Their future plans together was to get married, buy a nice house, have children, raise children, get grandchildren, and die happy. That was THE plan..but noo he just HAD to die for the sake of HER life. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

* * *

_It's been in the past for a while I get a flash_

_ and I smile Am I crazy Still miss you_

_baby It was real It was right _

_But it burned too hot to survive All that's left is,  
_

_All these ashes_

* * *

So, Hermione Granger, aka the "brightest witch of her age" made her way to the graveyard, to visit her beloved dearest, Harry.The streets were lonely, she had a slight sniffle and cold. But that never once stopped her from visiting him. Never. Never was the word he said to her before he left, he said he would never leave her. Never, ever. But a split second later, he left the world, funny how you can say so much and make so many people get their hopes up and then just die. Go to heaven and never come back. Funny. But it wasn't to Hermione Granger. She shed some tears as she walked to the cemetery. Her flashbacks of memories kept on replaying in her mind.

**First year:  
Harry meets Hermione on train, Harry fights troll,  
Hermione saves Harry from Devil's snare.  
Hermione smiles at Harry.  
Second year:  
Harry greets Hermione in Diagon Alley.  
Hermione gets small crush on Professor Lockhart.  
Harry gets slightly jealous.  
Hermione is oblivious.  
Hermione helps Harry and Ron uncover the chamber of secrets.  
Hermione gets petrified.  
Harry is horror-stricken Harry kills basilisk, saving Ginny.  
Hermione gets un-petrified Hermione hugs Harry.  
Harry's heart dies a little.  
Third year:  
Harry meets Hermione's cat Crook shanks.  
Hermione teases Harry about his crush on Cho Chang. Again, Harry dies a little inside.  
Hermione helps Harry save Sirius.  
Harry and Hermione talk.  
Harry and Hermione fly on Buck beak.  
Hermione smiles at Harry. Hermione dies a little on the inside.  
Fourth year:  
Harry's "crush" is increasing.  
Hermione dies a little.  
Hermione's here for Harry when others are not.  
Hermione gets "date" for Yule Ball with Victor Krum.  
Harry dies a little.  
Harry is rejected.  
Hermione wonders why.  
Hermione walks down great hall for Viktor during Yule Ball.  
Harry stares at her with wonder.  
Hermione smiles.  
Hermione is always there for Harry.  
Fifth year:  
Hermione hugs Harry-  
End of flashbacks She sobbed. A soul lost, trapped inside. And yet, she stood. In front of Harry James Potter's gravestone, Harry James Potter-  
July 31, 1997-May 22, 2007 Courageous, brave hero Best friend and fiancee "Will never be forgotten"**  
And once again, Hermione's heart failed a little bit on the inside. She placed a red rose on his gravestone and kissed it.

* * *

_Where does the love go_

_ I don't know _

_When it's all set and done _

_How could I be losing you forever,  
After all the time we spent together _

_I have to know why I had to lose you _

_Now you've just become like everything_

_ I'll never find again_

_ At the bottom of the ocean_

* * *

She went home that night, eating only a salad and water for dinner.  
She combed her curly hair at her nightstand, staring at her reflection in the mirror, images of Harry once again, played in her mind. She soon finished, got up and covered her petite figure under her lavender covers. Thinking of him. She dreamed of Harry that night, did every night, ever since he passed away. Her dream this time was different though, it wasn't usual, like her normal dreams of her was. He usually always would make an appearance and she would touch him, and he would disappear. This dream, she didn't feel the need to touch him, and so she didn't. And, so he didn't fade away. He was talking to her, he was. Talking to her of how it was like in Heaven, how it was like to be with his parents, his other friends that has also died during the war. And, he mostly talked about how it was like being without her. Dying all over again without her. But, how he wanted her to move on and be happy. Don't forget him, but live. She kept on saying, "No, I don't want to live. I simply must be with you. I will die, I will die soon." She told him in her dream. He shook his head, "No, you mustn't. You need to live. You need to get your life back. You need to be happy." He replied, his voice angelic and light. She cried. Hermione Granger actually cried in her dream. And, she didn't wake up. Because she knew that if she woke up, her dream would be over, including Harry and her's very close conversation. And, so she kept on sleeping to only relive it.

* * *

_In a dream, _

_you appear For a while_

_ you were here _

_So I keep sleeping,  
Just to keep you with me_

_ I'll draw a map,  
Connect the dots_

_ With all the memories that I got What I'm missing,  
_

_I'll keep reliving_

_Where does the love go,  
I don't know_

_ When it's all set and done_

_ How could I be losing you forever,  
After all the time we spent together_

_ I have to know why I had to lose you_

_ Now you've just become like everything I'll never find again,  
_

_At the bottom of the ocean_

* * *

She gasped, she woke up. That was one of the best dreams she's ever had. She's sure she didn't wake up herself. Harry must have done it. She smiled.

* * *

_This is it Let go Breathe_

_You don't have to love me for me _

_To baby ever understand_

_ Just know I love the time we both had _

_And I don't ever want to see you sad_

_ Be happy_

_ And I don't wanna hold you_

_ If you don't wanna tell me you love me babe_

_ Just know I'm gonna have to walk away _

_I'll be big enough for both of us to say_

_ Be happy_

* * *

The next day she seemed to glow. She actually seemed happy for once in her life. She smiled at Harry above. He looked down at her from Heaven. He winked.  
She got her life back on track, but one thing was for sure, she was never going to stop visiting Harry's grave. Never.

* * *

_Be happy_

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANKS! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALLOWED, NO FLAMES IN RUDE WAYS THOUGH PLEASE AND THANK YOU!  
+Lilli**

** xoxo**


End file.
